


Happy Life

by redeem147



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-15
Updated: 2011-08-15
Packaged: 2017-10-22 15:31:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/239556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redeem147/pseuds/redeem147
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Faith considers where she is in life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Life

Faith lives in a lovely two-story house in Maine, with a white picket fence and two point five children. Her husband Robin teaches at a local high school. Some folks in this conservative town raise their eyebrows at the couple, but nobody says anything. Most people just think they make a particularly beautiful pair.

Trudy does very well at school. Her brother Mark stumbles in math, but loves to read.

Faith does not slay vampires or fight evil. There’s a world of girls to do that now. She has learned to make rice krispie squares for the PTA, and is taking a college correspondence course on world history. She hopes to have a degree within five years. She knows her husband will love her whether she succeeds at this or not.

She sometimes receives a letter from Buffy Summers, who has given up her apartment in Italy and lives out of a suitcase. She always plans to write back. Robin makes sure Buffy gets a copy of their Christmas newsletter, care of London.

Faith thinks Buffy is unhappy that the burden of all these girls landed on her shoulders. She knows that Buffy would like her to help.

Faith has her own life. She files the letters in a cardboard box she keeps on a shelf in the hall closet.

Every night, lying next to the man who loves her, children tucked in bed down the hall, she counts her blessings.

Once in a while, in the middle of the night, her hand itches to kill something.


End file.
